percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The One Who See's: Triptolemus
Haunted Demigods The One Who See's: Triptolemus Adam Greylick Triptolemus' POV It was boring. According to the rumours, all the other Heroes had demigods to guide and Triptolemus was just wandering around camp looking for the right qualities in the right demigod. Triptolemus was in the Strawberry fields during the day. The day's activities where mid-way, there where Demigods climbing the Lava Wall, some Demigods where sword-fighting. Others where doing a variety of different activities. One Demigod was losing pretty badly in a friendly sword fight against a kid who looked like a pretty handy with a sword. This losing demigod was getting slapped all around the arena but he kept getting back up and thrashing his own blade into that of the winning Demigod. The dedication was emitting immensly from him, he finally got a strike in and the opponents blade clattered to the dirt. A smile emerged on the boy's face, but before he had time to celebrate, the opponent grabbed this boy's sword and flipped him to the dirt with his foot at his neck and his blade at the boy's heart. "You can't let your guard down! You had me there! And again, come on!" the Camper said and the fallen boy got up and retired, his face was full of rage and was almost green with jealousy. Triptolemus followed the demigod to his cabin. The cabin itself was green and had green eyes all over it. This child had to be the son of Zelus as no other god was this jealous. That was a lie, Hera was. Triptolemus saw the dedication from this demigod and grew to admire his determination. This was the demigod Triptolemus wanted to guide. And Triptolemus was determined to pass on his wisdom to the next generation of strong demigods. Adam's POV Adam was severely embarressed as well as disgusted that he was willing to challenge a child of Athena and still persist on beating him although he was getting shoved all over the place. This jealousy thing was a load of bull. He couldn't socialize without getting jealous. He was ferocious when he was in battle. The dedication and jealousy fuse together to become more of an anger spurt which boosts his reflexes. Adam decided to got for a shower before going to bed for the night. He took a 10 minute shower and went to his cabin. Getting into his bed was the right kind of stress relief he needed to end off a full-on day of action. The only problem Adam had was that during the night, unlike other demigods, getting visions of how to combat their missions, Adam got visions of his family and that included his father. Adam knew something was up with his family. Somebody was messing with him. Adam wasn't the kind of demigod who just got up and asked for help, he feared that once he told Chiron, he'd send a more experienced demigod to solve the problem. Then again this was Adam's problem, he HAD to go on a quest, or even a soul walk to see what was in store for him and his family. Adam woke to a cold chill. He sat up on his bed, scanned the room but stopped at a certain position. "Is anyone there?" Adam said reaching for his dagger under his pillow. "Do not be alarmed demigod, I mean no harm to you..." said a voice. "SHOW YOURSELF!" Adam shouted. "I cannot have you drawing attention to me! You leave me no choice!" Triptolemus argued, became visible and impregnated himself inside Adam who collapsed on the floor, but rose again. "This... is my second chance" Adam said in a voice that wasn't exactly his, Triptolemus had possessed Adam. "I shall seek revenge on the gods... but first!" Triptolemus said and the color's in Adam's eyes changed from their genetic color to a red/orange color. "I shall have full control!" he finished. Category:Demigods Category:Haunted Demigods Category:Ghosts Category:Ersason219